Pickpockets, Gelato and Tomatoes
by Hamano Chiaki
Summary: Lovino and Feliciano are pickpockets, Ludwig is the visiting German and Antonio sells tomatoes! Crack ? ensues! Plotless one-shot c: GerIta and SpaMano! Rated T for language and safety


**According to my dad, Italy is famous for pickpockets! *le gasp* That is rather shocking, since my mind automatically goes into Hetalia at the mention of a country I'm familiar with... I would love to blame on Little D. Xylie for introducing me to Hetalia, but it's awesome, lol! Anyway, on with the story! :D**

Pickpockets, Gelato and Tomatoes**  
**

"Ve~ Are you sure this is okay, Lovino?"

"Of course, fratello! We have to protect our Italian pride!"

"Pasta?"

"No, pride. Your target is that blond potato bastard, while I take that idiot over at the tomato stand."

The twins nod, thumbs up as a form of good luck. Lovino split ways from behind the crate with the label, _"TOMATO"_, off to take down his target. His brother, Feliciano, is hesitant of his actions. He looks back at the blond then at the crate. _A brilliant idea soon comes to mind!_

~Hetalia~

"H-here, take it! I-it's for free!"

"Oh, danke!"

The German stretches, what seems to be, a smile on his stiff face as he receives the double serving of gelato from the shivering vendor. _Italians are such nice people_, he things to himself as he delights himself with his gelato. A sharp tug on his waist pouch interrupts his indulging. He raises an eyebrow at a hand sticking out from a crate, tugging at his money pouch.

"Ja? What is a person doing in a crate?"

"Eek!"

The hand detracts into the crate as the person shrieks frightfully. Ludwig raises an eyebrow, finishing the rest of his gelato before turning back to the crate. He crushes the paper cup of the gelato, unknowingly causing fear to wrack through the hidden Italian's petite frame.

"Hmm, someone's in there..."

"Don't open the crate! I'm the tomato fairy!"

There are shrill protests from the crate as he reaches down for the top of the crate. As his fingers pry the top off, little by little, the protests becomes louder and shriller. Finally, the top gives way and a sobbing brunet pops out from the crate.

"I'm sorry! I'm not the tomato fairy! I'm only Feliciano! Please forgive me!"

Ludwig sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. _This feels like deja vu, like this has happened before..._ He picks the sobbing brunet up by the back of his collar, making the brunet shriek at the thunderous scowl on his face as he spies the money pouch in his hands.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Lovino told me that I have to protect my Italian pasta!"

_Oh dear Lordie, Feliciano, at least get your words right!_

"So, pick pocketing is a way to protect your... pasta?"

"Please don't kill me! I'll do anything! I have relatives in Sicily!"

Ludwig puts the brunet down on his feet, sighing heavily. He takes his money pouch from the Italian, opening it, and hands him some euros. He then pats the soft brown hair before walking away to dump the crushed gelato cup.

"Wait, tell me your name!"

"Ludwig Beilschmidt."

"Thank you for the money, Luddy!"

The blond waves the Italian goodbye, his back facing the Italian as he walks away, looking a lot like a hero in the brunet's vision. Feliciano clutches the euros in his hands tightly.

"Luddy, wait up! Let's be friends!"

xx

_Meanwhile, with Lovino..._

The Italian face palms at his brother, who has decided to hide in the tomato crate, tugging at the money pouch hanging on the potato bastard's belt. He looks awfully like a potato from here; a potato clad in green. He frowns as Feliciano gets caught, but returns his focus on his task.

He is currently crouched, in a tomato crate, behind the tomato vendor. _Mm, that ass... _Lovino shakes his head, ridding himself of thoughts that trail back to _that ass_. He eyes the wallet in the Spaniard's back pocket, his hand trembling as he reaches out for it. Quick as lightning, he snatches the wallet undetected. Lovino then runs away, wallet in hand.

However, he cannot resist looking back at the juicy tomatoes on the racks, waiting to be bought. _Tomatoes, his only weakness besides his beloved fratello!_ Pursing his lips, he marches back as a customer.

"Get me ten tomatoes, you bastard vendor!"

The vendor seems surprised at the Italian's harsh language, despite his petite stature. He smiles cheerily, irking Lovino, as he packs ten tomatoes into a small container to prevent the tomatoes from getting bruised.

"5 euros, senor."

Lovino whips out the fat wallet gleefully, slipping a 5 Euro bill and handing it to the man. Once the exchange has been made, Lovino makes a dash for the hills, ignoring the Spaniard's yells for his wallet. However, the petite man doesn't get far before a hand grabs the back of collar, successfully choking him.

"Lovino!"

"Ja? This is your bruder who told you pick pocketing is a way to protect your pasta?"

"Si!"

Lovino would face palm, if only his hands aren't occupied with the wallet and container of tomatoes, at his brother's naivety. _What pickpocket would make friends with their targets?_

"Oh, muchas gracias! You helped me catch the pickpocket!"

"Bitte… This dummkopf and his bruder are such nuisances…"

"Brother?"

Feliciano peeks from behind the bulky German, waving at the Spaniard whilst chastising Lovino about his wrongdoings. Lovino retorts with an angry comeback, telling Feliciano off for making friends with the enemy, making Feliciano tear up, much to Ludwig's chagrin.

"Here, take the dummkopf. I'll deal with this one…"

Ludwig tosses Lovino to the tomato vendor, picking the sobbing Feliciano up, before walking away to somehow comfort the Italian. The German has a vague idea that pasta will cheer the simple brunet up. Antonio raises an eyebrow at Lovino as they leave, silently demanding his wallet back.

"Hell no."

"Yes."

"No."

Lovino soon comes to his senses when he realizes that he is in the Spaniard's arms, bridal styles, very much like how his fratello had been in the potato bastard's arms. He blushes a deep red, struggling to escape from his embarrassment. However, Antonio keeps him still in his arms.

"Yes, you will return my wallet to me, mi mono tomate (my cute tomato)."

"What the hell did you just call me, you bastard!?"

"Mi. Mono. Tomate."

Lovino sees red at being called a tomato and hits Antonio with his container of tomatoes. Antonio chuckles, finding the Italian's hits rather soft and not dangerous at all. _Oh, Antonio, you wouldn't be laughing if Lovino realizes you just called him cute!_

"Chiudere (Shut up), you bastard!"

Antonio ignores the Italian's struggles as he walks back to his store. _Tomatoes should do the trick in taming the beast_, he thinks to himself.

_And they lived happily ever after…_

_Let's not forget the tomato fights they will have in the future, no?_

xx

_Somewhere in Italy with Ludwig and Feliciano…_

Ludwig and Feliciano are situated in one of the restaurants, eating pasta. Feliciano is content, humming a song off tune, and the German has never been more grateful for his silence. After having wandered around Italy for Feliciano's choice of restaurant, before settling in the current one.

"Doitsu, I want to tell you something!" _Oh, he's somehow picked up the habit of calling him by his home country in Japanese, too!_

"What is it, Feliciano?"

"PASTAAAAA~!"

_Cue a German face palm._

**REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


End file.
